


Have I Gained Weight?

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, mentions of self image issues, negative self image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan is having a few self image issues after seeing hateful comments on his video





	Have I Gained Weight?

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally uploaded July 2013. This is a part of some of the first prompts I've received. The other ones again will never see the light of day again. 
> 
> Original A/N: I'm always taking prompts, even if I don’t specifically ask for them :)  
> Anyways…hope you like this! Also, let me know if you think of a more creative title.

**Prompt** :

* * *

 

Dan was sat on his bed scrolling through the comments on his latest video. He was enjoying reading other people’s beach experiences and what they thought of the beach. Every so often he would respond to a comment, but until then, he was just reading them, laughing at some and sympathizing with others. As he continued to scroll, Dan ran into some comments he wasn’t too thrilled to see.

_“Dan you’ve put on a bit of weight…”_

_“Dan you’re getting fat…”_

_” He probably didn’t take off his shirt because he’s fat now"_

_“Aren’t you supposed to have a personal trainer????”_

Dan frowned. He’d been seeing more and more comments like this. He closed his laptop and decided, that he’d read enough comments for one night.

Dan laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Was_ he getting fat? _Did_ he need to lose weight? He could admit to having a bit of a tummy, but who didn’t? Maybe he needed to work out more, and eat less. Dan got off of his bed and took off his shirt, followed by joggers, so that he was only in his pants. He stood in front of the mirror and cocked his head to the side.

He didn’t think he looked _that_ fat. Sure, he didn’t have a six pack, but that didn’t mean anything _right_? Dan ran his hand along his side and grabbed a bit of it. He did the same on the opposite side and frowned a bit. He then cupped his tummy. _Maybe he could do with loosing a couple of pounds._ If the fans were saying he was fat, then it had to be true. They were probably just stating a fact. Dan then sucked in his tummy. He could always go on diet or something.

Dan pealed himself away from the mirror and put his clothes back on. He decided he was going to go and ask Phil what he thought.

Dan quietly padded down the hallway and to the lounge. He knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. Phil was sat on the couch with his laptop. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled to Dan.

“Hey Dan.” Phil said.

“Hi Phil.” Dan said softly. He walked over to where Phil was sitting and sat next to him.

“What’s up?”

Dan sighed. “I have a question, but you have to be completely honest with me.”

Phil closed his laptop. He wasn’t sure what Dan was about to ask him, but he did know that it was going to require his full attention. 

“What is it?”

“Do you think I’ve gained weight. Like, quite a bit of it.” Dan asked, his eyes pleading for a truthful answer. He didn’t know who to believe anymore: His subscribers or what he’s always thought.

“Dan-” Phil started.

Dan cut Phil off before he could say anything.

“Am I getting fat Phil! I just need to know!” Dan said breaking down into tears.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a tight embrace. He placed his hand on Dan’s chin and gave him a tender kiss. “No, you’re not getting fat. Yes, you _have_ put on weight, but that’s to be expected. You’re getting older, and as you get older you get bigger. It’s nothing to be seriously worried about. I mean, you’re not overweight or anything. And, even if it means nothing to you, I still think you look great. You’ll always look great.”

“So you don’t think I’m too plump or anything…” Dan said wiping away his tears.

“Of course not.” Phil said as he pulled Dan a little closer to him.

“Thanks Phil.” Dan said as he gave him a small peck on the cheek. He snuggled in closer to Phil.

The two sat in silence. Phil was running his hand through Dan’s hair and Dan was resting against Phil’s chest, enjoying the affection and body heat.

“Dan, if you don’t mind me asking, what was this all about?” Phil asked softly.

Dan sighed. “For the last couple of weeks I’ve been seeing comments on my videos saying that I’ve gained weight, and that I’m fat and other things like that. I was trying to not let it get to me…”

“Why didn’t you tell me that this was bothering you sooner?”

“I don’t know. I guess I was trying not to think about it.”

“Alright, but promise not to keep things from me okay?”

“Okay.” Dan said as he yawned. “I think I’m going to go to bed now.”

“Alright.” Phil said letting go of Dan.

Dan got up and started to make his way out of the lounge. “Are you coming with?” He asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

“Yeah, I just need to do something really quick. You can go to sleep without me though. Don’t let me keep you up.”

“Okay then.” Dan said leaving. Dan walked to his room and got in bed, feeling a lot better than he did earlier that night.

Back in the lounge, Phil had reopened his laptop and was scrolling through the comments from Dan’s latest videos, and sure enough, the comments Dan had been talking about were there.

_“Dan you’re kind of fat…”_

_“So much for that new year’s resolution….”_

Phil set up the tripod and camera. He didn’t know how long this really had been going on for, but what he did know was that it stops now. He focused the camera and started to speak.

“Hey guys! Sorry this video isn’t going to be very funny, but there’s something I’d like to address. I’ll have a normal video up later this week…”

~~~

_“It’s not nice to point out things about other people’s bodies. How would you like it if one hundred people were outside of your house telling you that  you’ve gained weight or need to go on a diet? You wouldn’t like that very much, so the same should apply for over the internet. Basically, what I’m trying to say here is, just because it’s over the_ _internet it doesn’t mean that it automatically can’t get to the person. It can, and it can really make them feel awful._

Dan pulled his bedsheets tighter around himself as he continued to watch. When he woke up this morning, Phil was gone, but had left a set of instructions for him. He’d placed his laptop next to Dan and had left a post-it note that read: "Good morning honey. Sorry I had to run, but I’ve left something for you. Go to my Youtube channel and enjoy. Love Phil”

_….So what I’m basically saying is, It’s okay to notice these things and keep to yourself, but it’s really not okay to constantly point things out. Anyways, I’ll be back with a more fun video later this week. Bye guys!“_

Dan closed the laptop and leant up against the headboard. He couldn’t believe Phil made a video for him, telling everyone who was giving him crap to back off. That was so nice of him.

Dan heard a light knock. He knew it would be Phil.

The door opened slowly. "Hey.” Phil said softly.

Dan got out of bed and threw his arms around Phil, pulling him into the tightest embrace he could create. He loved Phil so much. He was just so caring, beautiful  and kind. He always knew how to make a person feel better and bring out the best in them. This was most relevant for Dan.

“Thank you _so_ much.” Dan said nuzzling into Phil. “I don’t think I have the vocabulary to explain how much I love you.”

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and smiled. “It was nothing Dan. I’m not going to have a bunch of strangers hurt my lovely boyfriend.”

Dan pulled away from Phil and smiled.

Phil then placed his hand on Dan’s chin. “Also, next time people are giving you a hard time please just tell me.”

“Okay.”

“Good,cause next time they’ll have to go through me.”

 


End file.
